April Gets Powered Up
by Be Obscene
Summary: April O'Neil gets exposed to Mutagen while investigating a creepy warehouse. Now with new powers that enhance her body she takes on the Shredder. All while Channel 6 secretary Irma (Emma Stone) swoons over her. Based on the new Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movies with Megan Fox. Some language and sexuality including femslash April/Irma.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on Megan Fox's version of April O'Neil only maybe a bit more clumsy and unprofessional. She does some investigating at a supposedly abandoned warehouse. Some brief language and sexuality in this chapter. No turtles in this story.**

The young reporter April O'Neil had a lead on some pretty shady business going on down by the docks. She knew about this abandoned warehouse and some rumours about mechanical noise at night, even strange glowing lights like it was some secret base.

She wasn't exactly stealthy wearing a bright yellow jacket but she went with her gut more times than not when it came to reporting. She biked there and hid the old thing behind some trash cans; which was probably the best place for it.

All she had was her smartphone. She was going to sneak in and wasn't leaving until she found something newsworthy. She always got stuck with lame stories about cats or dieting; just earlier that day she was doing a segment on exercise and bounced on a tiny trampoline. She knew her superiors didn't take her seriously but tonight could change all of that.

"This is April O'Neil reporting for Channel 6 News," she said, whispering loudly into her phone while recording, "I'm outside what used to be a warehouse for a company called McGinley. People have been reporting strange things happening here. Could this be another Area 51? I'm going in to find out. I'm making this recording in case I get captured or worse. It doesn't matter what happens to me, the people have to know. This has been April O'Neil...oh and please if I don't make it, someone please check on my cat...over and out."

She stopped the recording to get up to a window. She stood on a barrel and hoisted herself up. As she lifted the unlocked window pane that was badly cracked and grimey she realized just how out of shape she was. It was pitch dark and musty inside, she almost fell but caught herself on an old rickity shelf she used as a ladder to climb down. She used the flashlight on her phone and looked around. The room she was in had old empty boxes and empty jars on the floor that used to hold whatever McGinley was selling. She felt something on her shoe, she pointed her phone down and saw a huge rat humping her foot. She gasped and kicked it across the room, the loud banging and shrieking from the oversized rodent made her freeze up. She quietly moved into the next room. This is where things got interesting.

A big metal door to a walk in freezer and it was running; there was still power to this place somehow. She looked inside the big round window and saw strange looking canisters filled with purple and green liquid; either this place was was making slurpees or there was something else up. She opened the latch and filmed the canisters. 'MUTAGEN' it said on them.

"Hm. What is all this?" She grabbed one of the purple ones but foolishly knocked two other canisters to the floor. The impact was loud. She tried putting the canister back but two more came tumbling. The two that hit the floor, the green and purple contents were mixing together. April put the undamaged containers back and tried in a desperate attempt to scoop the liquids back up with the broken pieces of their respective containers.

"Shit!" She exclaimed. More containers started falling out like a Domino effect. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" She grabbed as many as she could and hugged them close to her chest. She struggled to put them all back. One broke in her hand and some of the purple liquid got in, bring her. Some of it got in her mouth. She was left gagging on the putrid taste. Finally she closed the freezer door. She needed something to wash the taste of what was likely toxic chemicals out of her mouth. She had to get out of there before she got caught bit realized her phone was gone, it must've fell and slid across the floor when she was juggling those stupid things.

Someone quietly came up behind her and put a chloroform rag up to her mouth. "MMMM!"

* * *

April slowly came to, at first thinking she was in a hospital because of the painful white lights in her eyes. She was tied to a chair, she saw small cages with animals stacked all around. But the weirdest were the ninjas all dressed in black surrounding her. All wore masks but one. An older Asian woman who must've been their leader. April tried to talk but she had a rag stuffed in her mouth. The woman was nice enough to take it out.

"Who are you?"

"I'll never talk!" April exclaimed, still trying to free herself. "You're that gang responsible for all of the robberies aren't you? What is all of this?"

"Stupid American girl. We are not robbers. We work for the Shredder. But none of that matters now."

"The people demand to know!" April was very whiny when she said this.

The woman was slightly amused, "How old are you?"

"I'm 21 and a half!"

The woman circled around her, looking her over, "I know who you are now! You're O'Neal. You report news on trampoline!"

April rolled her eyes, this couldn't get any more embarrassing, "I don't do my reports on a trampoline ok. Just one time that happened!"

"Well, you are going to die little girl! You came to the wrong place at the wrong time!"

The ninjas started moving in, "Whoa! Whoa! Hold up!" They stopped but not because of her commands. The ropes toed around her chest snapped, her tight shirt was getting tighter and tighter. She looked down and saw that her breasts were growing at an extreme rate.

The Asian woman backed away in fear, "The Mutagen!" She shouted.

Once April's arms were freed she untied the ropes around her ankles.

"Stop her!" She ordered her army of ninjas. April got up and tried making a run for it while dodging the ninjas' attacks.

She held out her hands and somehow blocked one of their kicks like it was nothing. He actually fell backward onto another. April was stunned. Another ninja threw a punch, she grabbed his fist and squeezed it causing his fingers to break. He backed away. She was genuinely excited about the prospect of clobbering all of them. She wasn't watching where she was going and backed up into one of the fallen ninjas. The ninja she blocked from the start was crawling on the floor next to the wall slowly. It was at that moment that April fell backward. The ninja had almost no time to react as April's ass blew up like a balloon and slammed his head into the wall.

April looked past the fact that she just murdered a man with her giant butt and was more surprised by how well her jeans held up and didn't rip under so much pressure. She stood up straight and patted herself, her ass turned back to its original size. "Wow! Those spandex jeans really are handy!"

"Seize her!"

Another ninja took her by surprise and wielded a sword, he swung it at her chest but it broke in half. "Ha! Iron boobs, biatch!" She backhanded him, sending him flying into a wall.

"Retreat! Retreat!"

Everyone ran off and the leader was all that was left. April paced around her as she stood frozen in fear. When April got closer she was down on her knees begging, "No! No! Please...spare me..." April grabbed and pushed her face between her breasts, "Nooo!" Her screams were muffled until her body went limp.

Before April could process what she had just done she saw her phone on the concrete floor. "Oh! There you are!" She wiped it off and slipped it into her jacket pocket. She was bummed to see that her breasts had returned to normal. "How did you do that?" She asked them. She exited the building the same way she came in.

A staticy voice on a walkie-talkie shouted, "Karai! Karai! Come in!"

The thought to be dead female leader woke up in a daze, she picked up the walkie-talkie, "Here, sir..."

"What is happening over there?"

She could hardly find the strength to pull herself up, "We have a problem..."

 **Will April learn to control her new powers? Find out next time! With Irma (Emma Stone) the channel 6 News secretary.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, took me a while to get back to this! Will April be able to be taken seriously at her job? Find out. Emma Stone as Irma. Please review!**

April had a very strange and heavy sleep, so heavy in fact that she slept in the next day and completely missed work. She would have passed the whole night at the warehouse as a nightmare brought on by some bad Chinese food but looking through her phone once she came to confirmed her late night shenanigans. She needed to get this to the editor, Bernadette immideatly and also feed her cat.

* * *

"Hi, April!" the nerdy secretary, Irma greeted when April walked in not looking a hot mess.

"Hi, Irma!" April was in a hurry, no time for small talk, this could make or break her.

"I really liked watching you in that exercise segment," she blushed, "Going up and down on the trampoline."

April had no time to let this register, "That's great, Irma but I'm in a rush, talk to you later!"

Irma watched her run off to find Bernadette; she sighed longingly after her.

* * *

"You're fired!" Bernadette, the editor and chief shouted at her before she could so much as get a word in.

"But! But...," April tried to explain hastily.

"You were supposed to deliver me a story on saving the old youth Centre a week ago! Its been torn down! You miss work yesterday because of a hangover and you tell me stories about ninjas in a warehouse doing experiments on animals?" The heavy black woman huffed.

"Ok look, first I wasn't hungover from partying it was something, that Mutagen and maybe instead of telling you the stuff about the ninjas I should've just shown you the video."

"Mm-hmm," She was just about done with her, April was promising mainly because she was a pretty face and for the most part non-threatening. She walked around her office and April followed.

"Please, Bernadette, just give me another chance! I can show you I'm more than just fluff pieces! I am a professional journalist woman!"

Bernadette rolled her eyes and grabbed a folder, "Listen, O'Neil, if you ever want to be taken seriously in this business then you're going to need to grow up...," she turned to her and saw April in the middle of shoving a chocolate donut in her mouth, "Hey! Did I say you could eat my food?"

April's mouth was so full she could barely talk, she shook her head and said, "N-rry. M-a- sill-ired?"

"Yes you're still fired! Pack up your stuff and get out of here!"

April swallowed some, "Do...ou h-ve anny m-ilk?"

"Get out of here!" Bernadette threw a donut at her. April high tailed it out of the room. On April's run out of the room she bumped into her cameraman, Vernon.

"Ernon!"

"O'Neil!" He saw the chocolate from the donut around her lips, "You've got a little something..."

She punched him in the chest, "Erk!"

"Hey, what the hell?"

Irma came by and handed a small carton of 1% milk to April, "Here you are, April, I heard you might be needing this."

April was so angry at Vernon that she didn't even acknowledge Irma, she just grabbed and squeezed the carton, chugging it and wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

"You should've come with me to the warehouse last night!"

"No way I was going to some abandoned building late at night just for sone story! Did you actually go alone?"

"I handled myself perfectly fine thank you! But I guess no one at this station cares about truthful journalism!" April continued.

"I do, April," Irma smiled.

April smiled back at Irma for a second, "Thank you, Irma!" She turned back to Vernon and gave him a dirty look. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to apply at Channel 9."

"Ha!" Vernon stopped himself short; Channel 9 was always last in the ratings but it looked like April was ready to kill Vernon for mocking her.

April was starting to feel bloated no doubt from the dairy but this was acting fast, she held onto her sides. "I better get going...before...I do something...I regret..." She ran for the washroom.

"Dammit, I'm going to regret this," Bernadette was having a sudden change of heart, she was young once, maybe she could guide April.

When she turned that corner of the office she was charged by the young reporter and pushed into the women's bathroom. "April! What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry, I...," April was feeling a pain in her chest, she ripped open her shirt revealing her breasts almost up to a D cup.

Bernadette was leaning back onto the sink in horror as April came at her, "What the fuck, O'Neil?!"

"It's not my fault!" April winced, "I've got to..." April was about to collapse on top of Bernadette but managed to hold herself up.

It was at that moment that security rushed in and caught April in a very compromising positions. They escorted the delirious woman out of the building for all of her former coworkers to see.

"Get the fuck out of here!" One of the security guards said, shoving her.

April tried to get back inside, making a poor attempt at trying to tackle the two heavy set men. The other guard pushed her back sending her on the curb, "Don't come back you crazy skank!"

"I'm not crazy!" April whined, grasping at her chest, "You'll regret throwing me out just because you're afraid of the truth!"

The guards just passed her off as a loon and went back inside. "Too bad. She was actually really hot," one of them mumbled.

"Yup, of course she had to be a complete nutjob."

* * *

April didn't know what to do now. She was on her own. 'I suppose I'll never get an important job like that again. Way to go, O'Neil now you'll be lucky to get work giving hand jobs in a back alley.'

She went into a bar, still in some pain; her yellow jacket zipped up to hide her growing breasts.

"What'll it be?" The bartender asked.

"Whiskey," she answered, holding her head up at the bar.

"Are you sure, kid?" He asked realizing how early it was and the state she was in.

April slammed her hand down. "I'm not a kid!"

He relucuntly gave her a shot of whiskey. She threw it back, letting it burn down her throat. "Another," she ordered.

As he started to pour her a new glass a fire truck drove outside past the window, followed by the police. April wanted to ignore it but her reporter sense was tingling. She took the last shot and ran outside.

An old apartment caught fire, April pushed her way through the crowd and looked up high. There were people still trapped on the top floors of the 15 story building. She was getting those pains again, something had to come out like a chestburster from the movie Alien. She started to feel wet like she was lactating which would be impossible but then she remembered that the Mutagen probably did a bunch of things to her. The firefighters needed help but if her theory was correct she didn't want people to know it was her with the big bazongas shooting milk everywhere. She ran up to a woman with a yellow scarf and snatched it.

"Hey!"

April leaped over the police barricade, scarf tied around her head. She opened up her jacket despite objections from police as they held the crowd back. Her breasts swelled up and like two broken fire hydrants, milk shot out from her large nipples at an alarming speed. The spray of milk was doing a much better job at putting out the flames at the top levels of the building.

Everyone around her cheered. When she was out of milk she fled and hid in the alley behind the bar. She could hear people talking about the mystery woman. No one would ever believe it was her now...but that didn't mean she couldn't steal this story from her old job.

She walked out nonchalant into the crowd with her hands in her pockets. "What happened?"

Of course everyone knew her from TV so they crowded around to give their statement. "There was this woman with these huge tits putting out the fire! She was wearing a yellow jacket just like yours!"

April cringed, "Ha ha," she filmed everyone's interviews on her phone. She managed to get back to her apartment and upload it to youtube, getting the story up before any of the major networks got their hands on it. She even closed the story, filming herself as a middle finger to Channel 6.

"Who was this mystery woman with those powerful jugs? I'll keep you updated, citizens of New York! Until then this is April O'Neil out!"

Feeling good about herself for doing that story it was time to get back to what mattered. She thought about posting it, but realized she could get into a lot of trouble so maybe taking the video to the police would be better; posting a video for job revenge was one thing.

April didn't notice that she got a comment on her video.

* * *

Irma sat at the front desk in Channel 6 watching April's video repeatedly. "Whoa! Now there's a woman!"

Of course there were more nefarious forces watching and it could mean a lot of trouble for the new crime fighter.

 **To be continued. More Irma next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**April feeds off the recent fame and gets some unwanted attention. More Irma in this chapter, inspired by Emma Stone in The House Bunny. Please review!**

Karai with a bandaged head walked down a long dark tunnel; it was part of her master's underground lair. She was humiliated after being defeated, a skilled warrior taken out by some clumsy reporter with a body that could change shape.

At the end of the tunnel was a big steel door. She unlocked it by applying her palm flat on a scanner. She was granted access but moved very slowly knowing that her failure the previous night would mean a vengeful and angry boss.

"You wanted to see me, Master Shredder?"

Master Shredder sat in a chair facing large LED screens. He never turned to say anything to her, she was only able to talk to the back of his bald head.

"Karai...," he mumbled.

It wasn't until she walked inside that she saw what was on the screens. On most of them was the big apartment fire that happened earlier that day. There was that menace in the yellow jacket.

"I am sorry, Master. I brought us all great shame. I will make it up to you, I will..."

He raised his hand and she shut her mouth. "This O'Neil, she has proven that the powers of the mutagen go far beyond what we could only dream of."

"I will bring her to you! She must pay for what she has taken from us!"

"No! She is too dangerous."

"She is an imbecile!" Karai barked.

"Maybe but that imbecile killed three men and badly wounded ten. The only thing that could stop her are creatures of much greater strength!"

"But I can do this. I can!"

"No. You must rest."

"But there is no time!"

"I am not worried about her...yet. Call the doctor and have him prep the machine."

Karai lowered her head, "Yes, sir." She left him to continue watching April O'Neil on screen, zooming into her face.

* * *

April was enjoying this new found fame, her alter ego as the mysterious woman with breasts the size of SUVs putting out fires and her new rebooted self as a vlogger. She was getting a small following that seemed to explode by the end of the week and she was getting more Twitter followers than that weather girl she was jealous of after she stole a joke of hers she used on air.

She thought about losing the yellow jacket since people now saw it as the same kind the Mystery Boob-Woman wore but everyone in the city seemed to be too clueless to put two and two together. Everything seemed to be going great except that she wasn't getting paid for any of this and she was going to have a lot to worry about when the end of the month came.

She was on her way for her morning latte when she ran into a familiar cameraman.

"O'Neil!"

"Vernon, what do you want?" she tried walking past him.

"Wow, talk about going viral overnight, huh?"

"What, are you here to beg me to come crawling back?" She rolled her eyes.

He ran in front of her frantically and shouted loud enough for everyone around them to hear, "What? Fuck no! Everyone says you assaulted Bernadette!"

"I did not assault Bernadette!" April said, grinding her teeth.

"Yeah, well, I guess she chose not to press charges. She thinks you're a sexually confused young lady."

"Huh?" April made the weirdest face. She thought back to the restroom incident, ripping her top off and pushing up on her old boss. "Oh, shit, that is not what it looked like! I...I don't have time for this, Vern! You know why?" He shook his head, "I've got that big story that she turned down and I'm turning it into the police!"

"You're seriously only doing that now?"

April sighed, "Things came up ok?"

A gang of paparazzi seemed to appear out of nowhere and started snapping pictures of her; April posed without question.

"I'm a super serious journalist woman now. I'm going to make everyone regret kicking me to the curb!" She pushed the paparazzi members aside and flipped her hair back as she brushed past her former collegue; she didn't even notice Irma when she went into the coffee shop, she made Irma spill her cappucino all over herself though she didn't seem to mind.

"Wow," she said to herself, completely swoon over the young go-getter. "The only way I'll ever get her to notice me is an upgrade...a serious one."

After April got her coffee she matched over to the 5th precinct. It was crazy busy but she had to get this footage to the police. She pushed her way up to the front counter where a large police officer stood behind.

"April O'Neil? Wow, what are you here for?" He said with a starstruck smile.

April smiled widely and held her phone up in the air. As she did this, a criminal about to be booked bumped into her. The phone fell out of her hand and cracked on the hard tiled floor. The creep then stepped on it repeatedly and smiled with all these silver filings showing as he was escorted by another hulking officer to be processed.

April gasped, "No!"

"Sorry, Ms. O'Neil. Happens a lot around here."

"He-he did that on purpose!" She was freaking out.

"Yeah like I said, it happens," he shrugged.

"But it had all of this evidence and..."

"Did you back it up? The files?" She shook her head, "We'll if it was really important I would've backed them."

"Shit!" April exclaimed. She then clapped her hands, remembering, "McGinley's! That's where I was! All of that stuff should be still there!"

He scratched his chin, "McGinley? That place was torn down just yesterday."

"What?"

* * *

It was. April biked there as fast as she could. A crew had already cleared much of it. Her hopes and dreams were dashed. Now she really needed a drink.

As she entered her apartment and slumped down on her hard sofa in defeat, her cat hissed at her, probably for not refilling his bowl.

"I'll get you food in a second, Sebastian...," she groaned with her eyes closed. Unfortunately, Sebastian wasn't screwing around, he began swatting at her ass, scratching the now massive thing. "Ow! Hey! Stop!" She slapped a hand back there sending him jumping down on the floor. Meantime she was feeling how big she had gotten back there since arriving home.

It was getting so annoying not being able to control it. Her phone went off and she was I no mood. "Hello?" She answered in a grumbled voice.

"Am I speaking to April O'Neil?"

"Yes, speaking," she sat up on the couch looking like she was sitting on a very thick pillow as she was almost a foot off the couch cushion.

"Hi, I'm calling on behalf of John D. Buford."

April sat up quickly "As in John D. Buford the mayor of New York City John D. Bufordd?"

"That's right. I'm his secretary and am inviting you to the grande ball they're having. Celebrities from everywhere will be there."

"And he wants me?" She smiled.

"Yes. You should be getting your invite in the mail soon. Hope you can make it!"

April hung up and squealed. "Yes! Finally! Recognition!"

"Grrr, " she heard beneath her.

"Oh God!" She moved off that side of the couch realizing she was crushing Sebastian. She jumped up in fright. He was ok but certainly pissed.

She had a lot to do before the ball, a new dress, makeup and hairstyle. All things she really couldn't afford right now.

She found that black party dress she used to wear, it was kind of sparkly and showy but it would have to do. The big night came fast. She put on her makeup including some thick mascara.

Now on with the dress. Checking the top and bottom she knew she was in desperate need of some curves. She looked sadly down at her chest and said, "Ok, boobs, you don't like me and I don't like you but I could really use a boost right now." She closed her eyes to concentrate; still not sure of how this worked exactly. She strained and sure enough her boobs grew to a double D. "Nice! Now let's down the rear!" She looked back and saw her butt shrunk just enough to make it look great.

She smiled at herself in the mirror but then had this sinking feeling. She didn't have a date. All of this running around for stories and she hadn't had much time for a love life. The invite did say she could bring a plus 1.

* * *

She took a taxi to the hotel where the ball was being held. She had never been to something this classy in her life. She was let in immediately since she was now seen as somewhat of a celebrity. Of course she grabbed a champagne glass when offered to her.

"Ms. O'Neil," greeted a large, older gentleman.

"Mr. Buford," April said nearly spitting out her champagne.

"You are looking elegant this evening," he smiled.

"Thank you, sir," she smiled widely.

"You might be interested in talking to those fine people. I hear they are looking for a new star reporter," he pointed to a group of young professionals, likely people that worked for something like Vice.

"I am very interested in talking to them."

They clinked their glasses and drank, "I must be going. I hope to be seeing more of you very soon."

April thought maybe he was coming onto her. John D. Buford had a wife and at least one known mistress. April thought it would be pretty cool to be mistress number 2.

She had to get some air before talking to the possible former employers. It was nicely lit out on the patio, romantic even.

"Hello, April."

April spun around and had to do a triple take. This beautiful redhead in a red dress, these incredible sexy blue eyes and freckles. "Irma?" April gasped.

"How do I look?"

"You look fantastic!"

"You look positively gorgeous, April. I love the new look!" She said, looking hungrily at her.

April paused for a second, "Wait, did you get invited?"

Irma looked guilty, "I pulled a few strings."

"Wow, you're so bad, Irma," April said, biting her bottom lip.

Irma sighed, "I have a confession, April."

"I know, you snuck in," she chuckled.

"No, it's not that," she tried acting serious, standing straight and clearing her throat, "I've had a crush on you for like ever. Ever since I started working at the station."

"Wait, really?" April's eyes widened.

"Yeah...dumb right?" Irma said, looking down at the ground.

April took a couple steps closer to her, "You know, Irma, I've had some bad luck with guys in the past. Maybe it's time I took a hint and played for the other team." She smiled at Irma seductively; it was hard to tell if it was the champagne talking.

Irma started getting all flustered, "Oh, April."

"Excuse me, Miss," a guard approached Irma, "I don't believe I saw an invitation."

"Uh...," Irma was now about to get thrown out and just when it looked like things were about to get good.

"She's with me!" April took hold of Irma and brought her close.

"Oh, yes, Ms. O'Neil. Terribly sorry to intrude." He went on his way.

Irma laughed excitedly, "Wow, that was awesome, April!"

April grabbed her hand, "Come on, I've got some people I want you to meet. " They ran off together back inside the hotel.

Unknown to everyone was someone spying from a rooftop. Their target was obviously April. They dressed All in black. They tracked her movement with a scope but not a gun.

 **To be continued!**


	4. Chapter 4

**April encounters new enemies and...might have a date. Please review!**

April was feeling the consequences of last night. This party lifestyle wasn't doing her any favors, she could barely remember the previous night's events. The ball was a blur but she remembered the mayor and maybe meeting her potential new employers; she couldn't even remember how that meeting went. Did she really screw up that badly?

She got out of bed in only her G-string from last night. Her black dress was on the floor, no one in her bed which wasn't unusual. She stretched and yawned and that's when she smelled it. _'Bacon?'_ she thought. But she had no one night stand. Was this a sign of a stroke? She dressed herself in a hurry and found Irma wearing one of her shirts as she fried bacon.

"Irma?" April rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning, April!" Irma greeted as she prepared her a plate. "I hope you don't mind but I borrowed one of your shirts after mine got a little messy with some wine."

Then April remembered how Irma confessed her feelings to her. She started to freak out a little. "Did you and I...uh..."

Irma laughed, "No, silly. I helped you home last night. Your friends were real nice. They can't wait to see what footage you have for them."

April just started to eat but now wanted to choke, "Um, what?"

"Well I don't believe on sleeping around before we even go on a date."

"No, Irma, the other thing!" April stressed, "What footage?"

"You were going on about some warehouse where they were doing experiments and you have footage on your phone," she smiled.

April hid her face in her hands, "Rrrrr!"

"What's the matter?"

"I had footage. I don't even have a phone now! All of my footage is gone!"

Irma patted her shoulders, "I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"Yeah, you're right." April gave her a hug and proceeded to grabbing her jacket and key. "Here's my spare key. You can lock up when I'm done. I really gotta get to work. Thanks for breakfast."

"Wow! My own key!"

"Yup!" April smiled.

"So...are you doing anything later?"

"How about we meet up at that steakhouse on 5th at 6?"

"Great! It's a date!" Irma cheered enthusiastically. April ran off and Irma was already fantasizing about her time with her. "She's such a badass."

* * *

April had no other leads and for all she knew everything was cleared at the warehouse site. There was some clumps of debris left but no doubt everything important was long gone. She walked around aimlessly past the police tape and as if by chance found what looked like a hatch. She used all of her might to lift it. There was a hole alright, like one of those creepy abandoned bunkers you see explored on YouTube. She jumped down, perfecting the superhero landing. There was some kind of tunnel. She used the light on her small camcorder and recorded her way as she walked slowly.

"This is reporter, April O'Neil. Back to to the lab...well the basement beneath the old lab. Not sure if I'll find much left over after the warehouse was destroyed. I don't know exactly what these ninjas plan on doing but I know it's got to be for evil...If I don't make it out of here I just want everyone to know I did everything I could. Maybe some other vigilante reporter will come take my place. Irma sorry if I couldn't make our date. I really like you. You already showed me you'd be a cool girlfriend. If things were different I could totally see us moving into a place, maybe get a couple more cats. Unfortunately I have to be there when the city needs me."

She gasped as she watched the viewfinder of the camcorder. A sign that said: "Mutagen Testing". It was a door with a heavy and complex lock system. Sue tried to see if her powers allowed her enough strength to bust it open but it might've been too much for her. She stopped when she heard a strange snorting coming from behind her and the clomping of hooves.

She wasn't sure she wanted to see what it was but she swore she could feel it's warm breath on the back of her neck. She had her eyes closed when she turned her head.

"You sure talk a lot," Something said in a gravelly voice.

"Shut up, Bee, this ones pretty hot!" Something with an incredibly low pitch said back.

"Oh, yeah? You wanna get her number before we trample her?"

April opened her eyes but instantly regretted it. A giant warthog and rhino standing on two legs and wearing clothes.

"Shit! Am I tripping?" April exclaimed. The monsters laughed. The rhino started stomping one hoof, preparing to charge.

"Damn, O'Neil, we're big fans but it looks like our boss wants you terminated!" The rhino said.

"Easy, Rock steady, maybe we could at least get her autograph first!" In response, April threw off her jacket and prepared to take off her shirt. "Whoa! Or that works!"

"Come to daddy!" Rhino cheered.

April's breasts grew and both of them stopped and stared at her large nipples and impressive bounce. "My eyes are behind here!" April laughed. The rhino charged and struck April sendung her into the air bit unharmed. Once she landed on the ground she removed her pants. Both were finding this strip tease the strangest but most erotic thing ever. The warthog tried next. He charged as April bent over with her bare ass in the air. It grew twice as big as the warthog and he bounced back into a wall. April's ass returned to normal.

"How is she doing that? Shredder ain't never told us she could do that!" The warthog whined.

"Stop being such a pussy! Let's take this bimbo down!"

"You guys thirsty for more?" April teased. The two charged toward her at the same time. She lifted her boobs up with both hands and they grew and as they did a geyser of milk shot out of them and hit the two lugs. "Got milk?!" April was a maniac continuing to shoot. The room started filling up with milk and April wasn't sure how long she'd be able to hold her breath.

* * *

A construction worker noticed the open hatch and prepared to close it when the rush of unexpected milk shot up out of it with tremendous force. April flew into the sky completely naked and came crashing down on top of the poor worker. She stood up and shook her wet hair like a dog before ringing it out. She almost forgot about the construction worker still lying there in shock. "Er, hi. You wouldn't happen to have a spare change of clothes would you?" She wiped some milk from her mouth.

* * *

Luckily she was able to retrieve her jacket and pants before calling an Uber; somehow the camcorder survived in her jacket, well the tape anyway, it was probably too much to ask for the machine to work.

She hid the tape in her closet and showered. She sang in the closet totally off key in victory as she had potentially saved her reputation and possibly murdered two abominations.

Once dried off she went to the fridge and found a note on the door. It was from Irma. She forgot her again. The clock said 5 minutes but there was no way she'd make it there in time. Unless...

* * *

People in Time Square stopped and looked up at the sky. Something shooting across, flying even. Leaving a streak of white. A streak of white that turned out not to be smoke or clouds as it rained down on them.

* * *

Irma waited outside at on the patio of the steakhouse. Out of nowhere, April plopped down on her seat out of breath.

"Wow! Right on time!"

"Wouldn't...miss it," she panted.

"Where did you come from?"

"I had a milk bath."

"Awesome!"

After the two talked for some time, April walked Irma home. She walked up the apartment steps and was about to say her goodbyes when Irma sprang at her, latching onto her lips. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I know they say not on the first date but...I just had to kiss April O'Neil."

April smiled, finding her innocence adorable. "No reason to apologize, Irma," April put her arms around her and kissed her right back. Irma squeezed her butt and moaned into her mouth, wrapping one leg around her. Their tongues overlapped each other. People walking by just stares at the display. When they parted their kiss, both dizzy and out of breath, neither seemed to notice their lipstick smeared all over the other's face.

"I had a really great time tonight, Irma. Let's do it again some time."

"Yes, April, that would be lovely," April tripped on her walk down the stairs, she didn't hear Irma say, "Thanks for the key."

 **More soon! Smut coming!**


	5. Chapter 5

**April faces her toughest opponent yet! She has to up her game on her love life! A bit smutty! Please review!**

It had only been 2 weeks but it seemed like everything was going April's way.

"I've got a great job and a girlfriend. I'm a straight up, rug munching, journalism woman, lesbo. Ten year old me would be so proud!"

Sitting across from her was her new boss Eric, he was still getting used to April's ecstatic off the wall behaviour.

"Uh...that's great. So how do you feel about covering a sex scandal going on with teachers and students at NYU?"

"Sounds, bitch'n, Eric!...say, when is my footage getting released?"

"Oh...um...soon...," he covered, "Just gotta know our angle."

"Angle?" April lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah. We have to expose these bastards the right way. We're not like regular news outlets like those pussies at Channel 6...Er. ..no offense!"

"None taken! They are a bunch of huge pussies! Up top!" She attempted to get a high-five from him but he left her hanging.

"...We'll get on it soon, April."

"Awesome. I'm going to make awesome sweet love to my girlfriend!" April jumped up with a smile stretched across her face.

"Sounds good," he said as he watched her run out of the room. He pressed his intercom and spoke into it. "Ok. She doesn't suspect a thing."

"Good." A low voice said on the other end.

"Can we up the agreement?"

"My price remains. Do not get greedy."

Eric sighed, "Alright, fine."

* * *

April nervously rode her bike.

 _"What am I going to do? I don't know anything about lesbian sex! Irma is counting on me to know everything! I'm supposed to be the experienced one!"_ April thought this as she turned a corner. Then she saw him, her former Cameraman buying a hot dog at a food cart.

She hit the brakes, "Vernon!"

"O'Neil?"

"Tell me everything you know about lesbian sex!"

Vernon and the hot dog vendor stated at her like she just grew something on her face. "Uh, what?"

"I don't have a whole lot of time ok?"

"What makes you think I would know about that?" He laughed awkwardly.

April closed her eyes and sighed, "Come on, Vern, I know you look up porn."

Vernon looked over at the hot dog vendor in surprise, trying to make April look like the crazy woman she actually was.

Vernon caved and took the desperate April back to his place to loan her some DVDs.

"These ones are pretty hot!"

April frowned, "I don't care if they're hot! This is solely for educational reasons!"

"Right."

* * *

April knew she didn't have enough time before Irma got home that evening so she had to binge a lot of hardcore lesbian porn.

She may have watched porn once online but she maintained to keep her mind out of the gutter and on work. She sat herself down on her couch and got comfortable. The first disc she popped in was about two best friends on a bed and the implausible setup of them engaging in a pillow fight and then making out; April was getting sweaty. The babe's got naked and April watched one spread her legs and her vagina for her friend to lick. They 69ed for their big climax. The disc had three other scenes but she decided to skip to the next disc for more variety; with a name like "After School Bitches 15" it had to be Oscar worthy.

April was getting wet in anticipation. Light spanking to a girl dressed in a stereotypical Catholic uniform with kilt; her impossibly buxom teacher with her breasts about to burst through her top was letting her have it with Charles Darwin's Origin of Species. Commentary? That one was over before she knew it. There was still time for more. She went through the next one. These things were like crack. She decided on one more. She popped in the disc. The scene opened with a brunette and a redhead, two of which looked a little like April and Irma. She unzipped her pants for this one. She couldn't remember the last time she really masturbated.

On screen the young women were in the kitchen and play fighting with flour and sugar. Of course things got steamy fast and April started massaging her clit when the redhead's tits popped out. April licked her lips, this was tasty. The girls acted innocently at first but they were soon humping on top of the kitchen island, fingering each other. April was about to cum when she heard the brunette say, "I love you, sis!"

She almost fell off the couch, she was so disgusted with herself. She picked up the case that held the disc. _"Lesbian Sister Pleasures 44"._ April nearly gagged. She zipped up her pants and ejected the disc; Vernon was clearly into more fucked up shit than she was.

She felt like taking a cold shower. She heard keys. Irma entered. April stood in front of her like she had teleported from across the room. Irma adjusted her glasses, "April? Have you been waiting up for me?"

April planted her lips on her, hands on her face. "Oh, April!" Irma moaned. April kissed her collarbone, "Is tonight the night? Could I at least shower first?" April lifted her up but was unable to hold onto her; so much for having any kind of super strength when it was convenient. Irma grabbed April and pulled her to the bathroom. Irma was very forceful, ripping April's top off.

"Whoa!" April exclaimed.

"Whoops!" Irma clenched her teeth adorably.

"That's ok, gets me hot!" April opened her mouth wide and pretended to bite at Irma, making her laugh.

They fooled around, bumping and pushing their way into the shower, throwing off the rest of their clothes; Irma was surprisingly not as innocent as she seemed, not shy in the slightest when faced with her crush's naked body. Irma turned on the cold water and both shrieked and laughed. April was quick to turn on the hot tap, in the process she got a good look at Irma's back door.

"Wow, nice ass, babe!" She grabbed onto that juicy butt, "You were holding out on me!"

The body wash came out and they lathered up playfully, rubbing their bodies together. A beatific moment but then something went terribly wrong...or terribly right depending on how you looked at it.

April closed her eyes and strained her forehead. A vein pulsing.

"April, what's wrong?" Irma asked, alarmed. To her shock, April's soaped up breasts expanded and pushed her up against the shower wall. April's ass expanded, touching the other wall. Irma's eyes bugged out, if they could turn into cartoon hearts they would. "I knew it was you!" She exclaimed, "Get over here!" Irma kissed the large floppy mountains that were April's breasts. She used the detachable shower head to hose her down; much like washing a car. She rubbed her face between them and made funny noises. April's breasts shrunk down a bit in size, enough for Irma to move around her. She grabbed onto her massive ass and gave it some slaps, like she was banging on the biggest drums. April laughed and winced.

Shower time was over, they dried off and Irma pushed April onto the bed. Irma was in control and it was actually a lot of fun. She was excellent at foreplay. They lied on their sides and fingered each other. "Look into my eyes, April! Look into my eyes!" April did and they both came together.

"Oh, fuck!"

"April!"

"Irrrmmmmaaaa!"

April decided 69 was the way to eat each other out, she climbed on top of Irma, sitting on her face. Neither had tasted pussy before or at least April thought Irma never had, she seemed to know exactly how to please her. They didn't need fancy dildos or vibrators to get each other off. April squirted a bit into Irma's mouth. Tired, they both sat up on the bed, April resting in Irma's arms.

"Wow, have you had practise?" April asked, her wet hair matted over her face.

Irma giggled, "I never even took lessons."

"I'm sorry, Irma. I never meant to keep this from you."

"Don't worry about it. Your secret is safe with me. But next time...can I be your partner?"

"Sure," April smiled, "That sounds hot." She kissed her before passing out.

 **What did you think? Only one more chapter to go! I'm currently working on a new Twilight story about Bella and her mother. Don't forget to tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this will be the final chapter for April Gets Powered Up! But don't worry, more Megan Fox on the way (her and Amanda Seyfried ' s characters from Jennifer's Body are going to get Seduced By Pam from the Office in my spinoff of That's My Girl, 'Mama Knows Best'").**

April was feeling on top of the world, not only was her career taking off but now she was in a very committed relationship with maybe the greatest woman she ever met.

She wandered into Eric's office three days later.

"Sorry, Eric, probably should've gotten this to you sooner but apparently people didn't really get my interview style. What she really meant was she completely made everyone feel uncomfortable by trying to make jokes to ease tensions about the sex related scandals.

"Hey, could be worse, I mean coach Danes is no Bill Cosby."

It was almost as bad as when she talked to middle schoolers about drugs. She thought she could speak to kids in the age group since she was still stuck in that mentality. Boy was she wrong.

She was on stage with a bunch of kids, her camera set up. "Remember, kids, crack and heroine might seem cool but weed is always the better option!" The kids' teacher face palmed. "I mean when it's legalized of course!" She winked and stretched this big grin for the camera. This part was edited out of the segment but luckily for some the unedited version was put online making April more popular than before.

April saw that Eric's chair's back was to her, the back of his head slumped. "Yo! Eric!" She moved the chair, turning it to face her. Eric's face, his skin, these blue veins stretching every which way. His eyes glazed over. He was dead but April didn't have a clue. She poked his chest. "Eric?" She used a pen on the desk to poke his face. Nothing.

Coming up behind April, Irma had her lunch. "Hey, April, they were out of cream cheese...Whoa! Holy shit!" She dropped April's food as soon as she saw the corpse.

April put a finger to her lips, "Sh! He's..."

"Dead!" Irma panicked.

April's eyes darted around confused, "Uh...yeah?"

"Oh no! Did they go after your footage?" She ran over to his computer but April stopped her.

"Irma, wait!"

"Don't worry I'll be careful!" She found some interesting emails. One even included an address.

"Whoa! Eric is a traitor! No wonder he didn't care about us bumping for the first time!"

Irma gave her a funny look, "You bragged about having sex with me?"

"Yup. Sure did," April smiled.

"That's awesome!" Irma exclaimed. "I must mean a lot to you!"

"Of course you do, babe!" April hugged and kissed her on the forehead.

Irma brushed her off, still bothered by the dead body in the room with them. "According to this email, those ninjas live on the top of a mountain."

"Huh", April checked the email, "A fucking mountain?"

"That's right!"

"Let's call the police," April insisted.

"No you can show these A-holes up! Do you seriously want them to get all the credit?"

April told Irma all about her childhood dream even if it sounded corny this was going to put her on the map.

* * *

Just outside channel 6 studios, Vernon was on a call. April strutted up to him with Irma in tow.

"I'll call you back," he hung up and faced the rogue reporter, "What is it now, O'Neil?"

"We're taking your van, Vernon," April said firmly.

"Is that so?" He folded his arms and laughed, "And what makes you think I'm going to do that?"

April smiled devilishly and opened up her jacket. Vernon wasn't sure what she was up to but then he saw it, under her jacket, the movement under her shirt, the sight would scar him for the rest of his life.

Taking control of the van, Irma drove while April took video of their drive up to the mansion on top of this icy mountain. A long drive but it would be worth it to put a stop to whatever evil was behind the Mutagen.

"Whatever happens, Irma, I want you to stay in the van "

"What? No way! We're partners, you promised!"

"We are and we make a great team but I'm the one with the indestructible pair of Ta tas and the titanium ass."

"Good point. One of us should've brought a gun," Irma realized.

"We'll do fine," April kissed her, in that moment distracting both of them. A black jeep slammed them from behind. "What the fuck?"

There were two more jeeps now on their tail. "Hang on!" Irma did her best to get them out of there but flooring a news van could only get them so far. April was hanging out the window and filming their attackers; Irma got a pretty good look at April's backside in the process, "Whoa!"

A jeep hit them again. In defence, April's ass grew, ripping through her jeans and underwear and filling up the entire van.

"AHHHHHH!" April and Irma screamed. The van crashed and rolled. They were so close to their destination now.

April pulled Irma out of the wreck, her ass shrinking back to normal. "Oh, no, we'll freeze!" Irma exclaimed, holding her arms, "Especially you!" She motioned to April's lack of pants.

"I actually feel pretty warm," she smiled.

They had to act fast because the ninjas were advancing from their jeeps and had guns.

"Ninjas with guns? Lame!" April opened up her jacket, "Get on my back, Irma!" Irma hopped on April's back. April ripped her shirt open and like two cannons shot milk at her enemies sending them back. She also shot back, like a jet pack to the top of the mountain. When they arrived they were greeted by ninjas with swords and a recovered Karai.

"Look, April, swords!" Irma pointed out.

"Oh, not that bitch again!" April groaned at the sight of Karai.

"Kill them!" Karai ordered.

Irma stayed behind April as the ninjas charged. April didn't do anything but stand there butt naked. Her breasts expanded when the group got close enough. She ran at Karai. Karai tried to stand her ground but at the last minute retreated like a coward.

"No! Stay away from me!" She ran to the front entrance to the mansion. Locked. "NO! NO! NO!" She looked back and saw the last face she would ever see. April, her enemy. Her breasts grew at an incredibly fast rate. Karai screamed at the top of her lungs, no where to run. "AAAAHHH! I'M SORRY MASTER!" April crushed her to death.

She went back to check on Irma. Standing about 20 feet away from her looked like some kind of giant cyborg. "Uh, April?" Irma turned to her in panic.

"What's that supposed to be? A giant cheese grater?" April quipped.

The mechanical man spoke in a loud, booming voice, "You have defeated my greatest warriors but you have not challenged me, Great Naked Boob Warrior!"

"Pssh! What do I call you, chrome dome?"

"I am Master Shredder!"

"Ok, cool," she looked over at Irma, "Might want to sit this one out." Irma nodded and went to go hide behind a fence.

Shredder and April had a stand off, they circled around the front lawn and didn't dare take their eyes off the other. "You can always work for me, O'Neil! You can leave the reporting business behind you!"

"I'll never work for you! You're evil!"

"The very mutagen you want to stop me from making is running through your veins!"

"Yeah so?"

He rolled his eyes under his mask, "It could help a lot of people!"

"I don't think you want to do that, Mr. Shredder! Now let's fight so I can go bang my girlfriend, having my boobs this big makes me super horny!"

Shredder engaged her in combat. April thought she had this, just like all of the other times. But one strike from Shredder's sword sent her flying back and hitting the ground; her ass expanded, softening her fall but her breasts hurt, no cuts but ouch. April tried jumping at him but he struck her in the back, a small cut, April keeled over, holding herself up on one knee. Shredder walked over, held her down with one hand and pressed his blade against the back of her neck.

"It doesn't have to end this way, O'Neil! You are ten times the fighter, Karai was."

"I'll never join you!" April shouted.

"Then you shall die! No one is powerful enough to defeat the Shredder!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Irma?" April squinted her eyes. Irma was standing completely naked for both to see. A strange aoura surrounded her body.

"Ha! You got into the mutagen! What are you going to try and do?"

"THIS!" Irma's body started to morph, she grew ten feet and her breasts and ass blew up to a phenomenal size.

Shredder let April go and looked up at the beautiful monstrosity. April ran to Irma's side and the two of them prepared to fight the man. They charged and managed to avoid the Shredder's blows and Turing him out in the process.

"Getting tired, old man?" April teased.

"GET OVER HERE!" He tried grabbing at both of them but in the end Irma kicked the sword out of his hands and April pinned him down, leaving Irma time to crush his head with her super gigantic behind. "FUUUUCCCKKKK!"

April and Irma returned to normal and high fived. April took Irma into her arms, squeezing their breasts together and touching their foreheads. "You used the mutagen just to help me?'

"I couldn't just watch you die," Irma said, "Plus, I can't just stand by and watch you have all the fun."

They kissed and the same aoura surrounded both women.

* * *

Back at April's apartment after tipping off the police about some illegal activity, both women had some alone time which included tit-fucking and tribbing.

"O'Neil! What happened to the van!" Vernon shouted from the street.

April opened up her curtain, boobs out she shouted down at the unwanted guest, "Fuck off, Vernon!"

"Yeah! Fuck off, Vernon!" Irma sat up from the bed shouting with her. They closed the curtains and went back to business. Things were going to be a lot different and no one was going to want to mess with the mystery boob woman and her new sidekick now, especially after taking care of an entire ninja army.

 **Thanks for reading! Don't worry I'll be writing crazy stories like this soon.**


End file.
